


John

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock describes John in a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

When he is mad  
His mouth curls into a smirk  
When he is sad  
He immerses himself in his work

His eyes are blue  
His lips a light pink  
Every time I see him  
He makes my knees go weak

His laugh is soft  
His scent is devine  
Every day I remind myself  
That this man is mine

He wears these sweaters  
Even when it is hot  
There is never a day  
When he is not

He makes me happy  
He has helped me to live  
Without John Watson  
I would have no love to give


End file.
